Mythdam
Mythdam is a het ship from the Xenoblade Chronicles Fandom , it includes Addam and Mythra. Canon Addam and Mythra meet shortly after Malos gets away from his former driver , in search of a Driver for the other Aegis. As Zettar was unable to awaken Mythra, Addam became her Driver, further straining relations between Zettar and Addam. He was officially knighted as Mythra's Driver at Olethro Playhouse, and he soon formed a militia of his own in the Kingdom of Urayabefore leaving to better grasp Mythra's power. He and Mythra later met with Amalthus in Indol, where Amalthus asked them to rid Malos from Alrest. Mythra noticed Amalthus smile at the end of their conversation and proposed that he was hiding his true intentions. Addam then asked Mythra if she was worth saving, and Mythra responded by supporting Addam despite what she thinks. Indol then began funding Addam's militia through Argentum. Mythra and Addam bonded very quickly , the two became nearly inseparable, Addam agreed to spar with Hugo , to see how strong him and Mythra were , after the fight , Hugo and Aegaeon later inform Addam that his militia was taken over by the Urayan government and was ordered to relocate to Aletta. After a sparring session with Lora, a soldier informs Addam of Amalthus' conversation with Malos, where Malos revealed his plan to awaken Torna. Addam then leads the group to Auresco. Along the way, he introduces Minoth to the group. Mythra later speaks to him regarding the possibility that humans possibly could desire destruction, though Addam assumes she was joking. He then reveals his plan to retire and work the land after Malos was defeated. At Hyber Village, he urges Mythra to converse with the rest of the party and not ostracize herself as an Aegis. The night before the fight with Malos, Addam, Mythra, and Jin manage to convince Milton and Mikhail to stay behind in Auresco for their own safety. As the group approaches the Holy Gate of Altana, Addam questioned if Mythra knows Malos' motivations, but she shares little insight. While fighting Malos, Malos' Siren attacks Auresco to the group's horror. Upon seeing this, Mythra awakens a portion of Pneuma's power, and Addam falls to his knees, unable to control her new power. Mythra then battles Malos herself in her Siren despite Addam's pleas to stop. After Mythra states she just wanted to save those close to her, she unleashes a powerful attack that destroys Malos' Siren and the Titan's core. Hugo shields Addam from the full impact of the core's explosion. The blast kills Hugo, reverting Brighid and Aegaeon to their Core Crystals. Addam then takes hold of an unconscious Mythra as she descends from her Siren. The Tornan King leaves Addam in control of the Kingdom before being crushed by debris. The group flees on an Ardainian warship, where they watch the Tornan Titan sink into the Cloud Sea. Mythra later sees Milton's dead body and transforms into Pyra out of anguish. After the war, Adam and Pyra part ways with Lora, Jin, Haze, and Mikhail in Gormott. They plan to travel to Spirit Crucible Elpys to seal away the true Aegis Sword. Addam requests that Lora travel to Spessia and inform the remaining members of his militia to rendezvous with him at the Leftherian Archipelago. Addam and Pyra traveled to Leftheria, where they entered Elpys and left a powerless third Aegis Sword as a test to find someone worthy of the Aegis's power. Around this time, Addam also founded Fonsett Village nearby the entrance to Elpys and tasked Azurda with guarding the village. After their departure, Addam seals away Pyra in a Tornan ship and sinks the ship beneath the Cloud Sea. Addam designed Pyra's seal and the entrance to Elpys so that only a Leftherian could open them. He left a message with Pyra, saying that the seal was not to last forever, and that when humanity became worthy to wield her power again, she would return and bring them hope. Shortly after Addam left, Amalthus, now appointed to Praetor, launches an invasion to eliminate Mythra that destroyed Spessia and the remaining members of the Kingdom of Torna. A group of Tornans escaped to the Titan Genbu, and Addam's opponents falsely claimed to carry Addam's bloodline and seized power to form the Kingdom of Tantal. Tantal adopted an isolationist policy out of fear of their deception being discovered. Addam deliberately chose not to return to Tantal following Torna's demise. Addam was never seen again after Pyra's sealing and he eventually passed away. Years later , Mythra was reborn again , however unfortunately she learns that Addam is Dead , she meets Rex and is first mad at him for reawenking her , but soon likes Him and it’s confirmed that its because Rex reminded her a lot of Addam , who she was still grieving over , when Rex met Addam , he told Rex about his concerns about Mythra , as even in death , he still cared a lot about her , however he confirms that he feels safe with Rex being Pyra and Mythras Driver , But tells him to keep her safe and too take on her fears and embrace her as his blade. Fanon at first , fans speculated that Mythra and Addam could have been canon and some people even assumed that Mythra was Addams possible love interest , however in Xenoblade chronicles 2 Torna country , it Is reveled that Addam already had a wife , thus making the shipping kind of die out , however despite this , it has still gained a pretty descent amount of attention from fans and is also considered to be a simalir ship to Pyrex , however it should be noted that Pyra and Rexs relationship was far more romantic, while Mythra and Addams relationship was Platonic. Fandom Mythadom on Pinterest Mythadom on Wattpad Trivia *One of the Devolpers of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 made a tease post on Twitter , teasing that Mythra was Addams girlfriend , however he shortly disputed this fan speculation , saying that the punch line of his joke wasn’t the boyfriend part , but the fact that Mythra ran away for 500 years , basically confirming it non-canon. *Addam Treated Mythra like a Teenager and considered her like a child and Mythra treated Addam very much like a Farther Figure. *Addam left his Final message with Pyra and not Mythra , this can indicate that after Mythra uses too much of her power and nearly killed Addam by mistake , this can possibly indicate Addam trusting Pyra more than Mythra.